The Games
by superwholocian27
Summary: The Quarter Quell has arrived and the twist is unique. Joining 12 tributes from Panem, 4 tributes from Harry Potter, 4 from Percy Jackson, and 4 from Maximum Ride will be put in the arena.
1. Panem, Part 1

**A/N - This story takes place after the first hunger games with Katniss and Peeta, but before the Quarter Quell. I guess i just could have said before the second book. Please review!**

**Panem**

I stood in my bedroom wringing my wet hair onto a towel on my bed. My heart was racing abnormally fast, I wasn't surprised. I got out all my hunting equipment out and layer them out, taking inventory. _Hunting boots. Game bag. My fathers hunting jacket. _My bow and arrows were in the hollowed out tree beyond the fence. I sat down on my bed and took a deep breath. "Just get through the next ten minuets, then you can go out and hunt with Gale. Just ten minuets and you can be yourself, beyond the fence."

**"**Katniss, come here. They are about to start.". My little sister Prim was calling from the living room. I made my way to her, on the couch. It was a big day in Panem, they were about to announce the Quarter Quell for this year. Every 25 years they do a special twist for the Hunger Games. I was nervous, I didn't want to go back into The Games. I remember one year they had a set age of tributes, I imagine they could probably change the age range if they wanted to. It was The Capital after all.

I walked in the room with my Damp hair hanging down my back. I sat down next to Prim and my mother sat on Prim's other side. The screen flickered to life as the head Game maker stepped onto the stage. The Capital roared with enthusiasm. They rest of Panem Held their breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Panem, I will reach into this bin and announce this years Quarter Quell ruling.". The audience cheered as He gestured to the small bin resting on the podium in front of him. He took a dramatic pause, probably to build the suspense. He looked down at the bowl and pulled out a thick card from the bin. He grinned as he read. " Ah, very interesting.". He said as he begins to read the rule out loud. "This year, to mix it up a lot, and provide variety for the audience, 6 districts from Panem will be chosen at random to give two tributes as normal. The remaining 12 tribute spots will be filled by children from other areas. Four tributes from Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, four tributes from Camp Half Blood, and four tributes from The School, which breeds human hybrids. Let the games begin!". Seneca crane walked off stage as all of Panem blinked with disbelief. After a few moments of silence, The Capital erupted in cheers.

Prim stared at the now black screen. She turned around slowly to look at me. I was in shock. What just happened? They are providing Panem with a glint of hope for the coming year. Maybe they won't have to watch their friends and family die this year. I saw through it. The Capital was showing us hope, only so they could rip it away for six unlucky districts. Those districts won't see any change other than the other 12 tribute spots being filled by strange people with strange abilities. Abilities that could crush all of Panem, they were unknown to all of us, and we will be pinning normal children against them. We didn't stand a chance, and The Capital knew that.

I looked down at Prim's worried face. Her beautiful eyes swam with tears. She was waiting for me to say something. I couldn't hurt her, I had to be optimistic. After a few minuets thought I faked a smile. I bent down and kissed Prim's forehead.

"Don't worry little duck, they don't stand a chance, the Hunger Games have been going on for so long here, the other tributes won't know what hit them. And who knows, this year, district 12 might not even be chosen.". I got up and walked away to get ready for the daily hunt with Gale. _Just a few more minuets._


	2. Hogwarts Part 1

Harry Ron and Hermione walked with the rest of Hogwarts down to the great hall. Everyone was talking all at once. "What do you think is going on?". Hermione looked worried. She glanced back and forth between Ron and Harry. Nobody had any idea what was going on. Everyone had their own idea of what was going on. Ideas were flatting around and around. Some said Dumbledore had finally lost his marbles and we were being called to witness his madness, this was usually said by a Slytherin. All they knew was that Dumbledore had called an emergency meeting on the second day of school. Everyone was gathering in the great hall. After everyone took their seats, Dumbledore stepped on stage, with a grave look on his face.

"Ladies and gentleman, I did not tell you this yesterday for I did not want to spoil your first day at school. It seems we have been chosen to participate in the 'Hunger Games'.". At this professor McGonagall burst into tears. Hagrid put his massive arm around her, at an attempt at comfort, however he only succeeded in knocking the breath out of her. Dumbledore continued speaking. "We were chosen at random among the magical community, Along with two other worlds to compete in this barbarian competition. The host world is also participating. It seems this is a sort of tradition in their area, and every 25 years they offer up a twist, this is one of those years. The Games work like this.". He paused and took a deep breath. "We will offer up four 'tributes' for their games, two boys and two girls. These brave students will be chosen at random. The older you are, the more likely you are that you will be picked. You will be trained here, in the month that you can stay, you will then be taken to The Capital for further training and preparation. The Capital is the host world, Panem's, center of power. These four students will then be...be...put into a large arena where they will be forced to fight, to the death, with the other 20 children from other areas. The Reaping will take place tomorrow at dinner, that is all.". Dumbledore slowly walked back to his chair as the rest of the students filled out of the great hall to the dormitories.

"This can't be happening! They can't force us to participate in such a barbarian tradition!" Hermione went on like is for some time, pacing the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Harry were sitting in arm chairs, neither one of them had said anything since the news. Since this was their sixth year they had a very high chance of getting picked.

After a few hours of pacing and thinking and yelling, the trio decided they should get some sleep and prepare for tomorrow. Harry and Ron lay away in their beds, unable to sleep. Ron looked across the room at Harry.

"Hey, Mate. You know your going to get chosen for these games right?". Ron said this quietly so to not wake anyone else.

"Yes, I know.". Harry said "It's just my luck. When has anything good ever happened to me?"


	3. Camp Half Blood Part 1

Camp Half Blood

Percy and Annabeth made their way down to the campfire. Mr.D was waiting at the table to make an announcement.

Everyone was at their tables talking and laughing. As Percy sat down Mr.D got up. "I have an announcement." He said sounding bored and unamused. "camp will be held for the next month as usual, then we will stop normal activity to watch a program on TV called the 'hunger games', when it is over we will send you home as usual."He sighed and held a hand up as murmurs began to break out. "Now, the hunger games is an event in an area far away from hear. We will give four children from the ages twelve to eighteen. They will travel to this area and fight to the deaths with 20 other children. Ok, time to eat!". He sat down and began to eat. The rest of the camp stared at him with blank expressions on their face. Percy's mind whorled as he stared at Annabeth. How could this be happening? How was this legal? Was he going to get picked? Eventually he met Anabeth's eyes, she gave him a reassuring nod and he started eating.


	4. The School Part 1

The School

I stared at the dark walls of her cage. I looked across the room and took a quick headcount of my flock. Ok, everyone was here. We were trapped yet again in the school. They hadn't tested on us yet but i knew it was coming. Faintly I heard some footsteps in the hall. I locked eyes with Fang, he nodded. We had talked plans over with the whole flock before. Say nothing unless your survival depends on it. Jeb walked in the room. He looked at all of us and smiled. I gave him my best death stare.

"I am sure you will be glad to now that there will be no testing during your stay here.". We all blinked and stared at him. No testing? Then why were we here? "You are here because there is a game going on at another part of the world that you have been asked to participate in. It's called the Hunger Games. We will pick four of you at random and you will be sent to the part of the world where this takes place. You will be trained here for a month and then proceed to the games, where you will be put in an arena with 20 other children where you will be forced to fight. To the death. We will pick your names tomorrow and training will begin immediately."Jeb turned and walked out of the room with the rest of the white coats.

No one spoke for a long time. Eventually Fang broke the silence. "Well if we have to do this, we better train hard so we don't die. Now lets talk strategy shall we?" we all stared at him. Only Fang can be so comfortable with this concept. But none the less we all talked strategy for the games for the remainder of the night.


	5. Hogwarts Part 2

Hogwarts

Harry Ron and Hermione made their way down to the great hall for the reaping. Nobody spoke. Harry was mentally preparing himself to be picked. Ron and Hermione walked hand in hand, silently hoping they wouldn't get chosen. As they all entered the huge room the first thing their eyes were drawn to was the Goblet of Fire. It had been used two years ago for the Triwizard tournament. Everyone took their seats. Worried whispers filled the hall as Dumbledore stepped on stage.

"Hello again everyone. Once again I am very sorry about all of this. I will now pick two boys to compete in the Hunger Games.". Dumbledore glanced up at the Goblet of Fire. He reached his hand in and pulled out a slip of smoking paper. "Gilder Trainer!". A small third year gasped at the Ravenclaw table. Luna Lovegood, who was sitting next to him, patted him on the back and helped him up to the stage. He stood silently next to Dumbledore and listened for the next boy. Dumbledore pulled another card from the fire. He gasped and looked up. "I'm not surprised, Harry Potter!"Harry had braced himself for this moment. He slowly got up and made his way to the stage, he stood on the other side of the headmaster. Hermione was quietly sobbing into Ron's shoulder.

"Okay." Dumbledore continued. "I will now announce the two girl tributes.". He reached his hand into the fire again and pilled out a card. "Katie White!". A small Gryffindor first year stood up boldly and came to stand by Harry. She was so young, and so small. Nobody made any noise, nobody shed a tear for her. Harry felt a pang of sadness for this young girl.

Once she was standing by Harry, she brushed the long blonde hair out of her face and turned to him. "The sorting hat told me I was a Gryffindor because I would survive a long time. I didn't know what he meant until yesterday. So i had time to prepare myself. It's still a big shock though.". Harry stared at this tiny, blonde, brave little girl. He made a mental note that he would make an excellent ally.

Dumbledore reached into the Goblet for a third time. He pulled out a card and looked up with overwhelming sorrow in his eyes. As he said the final name Harry almost toppled over. His world started spinning. No. This couldn't be happening. Not her. Anyone but her. Harry watched as his new arch enemy stood up in the crowd. Hermione stared into space as she stepped up beside Gilder. She blinked and looked down at his shaking body. Hermione knelt down and put an arm around him. She was always so kind. Why was she picked. She didn't deserve this.

"Hey.". She whispered. "Hey, it'll be okay. Don't worry, it'll all be okay. I'll protect you. Don't worry.". She went on like this quietly until he stopped shaking and nodded at her. Harry still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his best friend in the whole world was up here with him. He was so out of it he almost didn't notice Ron jump and and run on stage to Hermione. No one had expected she would be picked. He pulled her into a hug as tears streamed down his face.

"You be safe. Your the smartest person I know. Just don't lose your wand.". Hermione nodded and broke away from his hug. Ron made his way over to Harry. They just stared at each other, unable to speak. Ron nodded and Harry nodded back. Their would be time for goodbyes later. Right now Harry had to concentrate and not lose focus. In a month he would be put into an arena and pinned against his best friend. But for now he had to think about training.

Dumbledore led them off stage and into a side room. Here they would be spending the next month. Harry found a door with his name on it over in the corner, he opened the door and found a dresser and bed waiting for him. He collapsed in the soft bed and fell asleep almost immediately.


	6. Panem, Part 2

**Panem**

"District eight!" i breathed a heavy sigh of relief as Seneca Crain called out the first district and handed the paper to his assistant. Pfftt, like he couldn't do it himself. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the screen. The head game maker put his hand back into the small jar. Only eleven strips of paper remained. I put my arm around Prim, she was shaking like a leaf. After all these paper strips would decide the fate of 12 children across the country. I was hoping that district 12 wouldn't be chosen. We needed a long deserved break from all the fighting.

Crain pulled out another strip. "District six!". I sighed again. Only 10 strips left in the jar. Four more to be chosen. This went on for another five minutes. "District ten!". Sigh. Three more "District five!". Sigh. Two more. "District eleven!". At this images of Rue covered in flowers flashed through my mind. I pushed them out of the way as my heart began to race. I couldn't zone out now, not now, later maybe, not now. The last district, was about to be chosen.

Seneca Crain pulled out the last strip of paper. He looked at it and smiled. "And our last district chosen is district two!". Me and Prim both cheered and breathed a sigh of relief, the last one. This year we wouldn't have to watch our friends and family die. The pain an suffering would take a break this year. The screen went black as people began pouring into the streets outside. Hope began to fill my body as i began cooking the recently killed game. Gale and I would celebrate later. Maybe even buy some bread from Peeta down the road. Maybe my luck was coming back.

I thought too soon. The black screen came to life once more. The Capital audience looked confused. Prim ran back to the couch, I stood frozen. What was going on? Seneca was chuckling, with an evil glint in his eyes. _This can't be good._ "Terribly sorry. It looks like there is a one in front of the two. My bad, Panem. The last district is district twelve!".


End file.
